


SASO 2015 Bonus Round Fills

by snuggy4589



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe- YouTubers, Awkward Flirting, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all my fills for the saso 2015 bonus rounds, and majority of them are fluffy. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo/Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
> Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North  
> Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
> Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home  
> \- If My Heart Was A House, Owl City  
>  **-giotxt**
> 
> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=274641#cmt274641)

 Kuroo wasn't one for poetry, but if Kenma was anything to him, it was magnetic. The first time they met he was taken in by his quiet nature and calculating eyes. Of course, he wasn't the most graceful in social interactions, but he was willing to put himself out there. He convinced his neighbor to play volleyball. He did it every day after that, too, because he wanted to spend more time with the boy.

 

Years later, and the magnetism only grew stronger. Every touch just tugged him closer, setting his nerves on end and making him fall even harder. The day he confessed was the day he found out falling doesn't have to hurt, especially if Kenma was there to catch him. He felt at ease with him, and it was only after he moved to an apartment close to his university that he realized he thought of Kenma as home more than any place.

 

Then he had an offer for a video game scholarship in America. Kuroo never thought anything big would come of the competitions he entered, even though he noticed they got bigger each time. He could learn anything he wanted for free. He was entering a pro team. He'd go to larger competitions. Kuroo didn't say how afraid he was, how he always thought he was the one protecting Kenma, but now here he was, scared of losing him. The feeling didn't go away until one day he was sorting through his choices and looked over at Kuroo and asked, “Which one should I go to?”

 

Kuroo knew everything would be okay then. Maybe... The feeling was mutual. Kenma didn't say it often, but he always expressed his love in ways that Kuroo knew were special to just him. Anyone touching Kenma for a prolonged amount of time made him uncomfortable, but he'd choose to snuggle right up into Kuroo's lap after a long day. There was also the fact that on the rare occasions Kuroo was the one needing to be cheered up, Kenma would turn off his game and gently soothe him with calm whispers and tender kisses.

 

When they finally moved into a house of their own and began discussing more serious issues, Kuroo knew they weren't just a magnet, they were two sides of a coin. Kuroo had the strength and outgoing personality while Kenma had the brains and social awareness to keep them steady.  


	2. Tanaka/Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Destiny says we're platonic soulmates only but fuck the rules, I'm in love with you" AU  
>  **-vashiane**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1397811#cmt1397811)

Getting a soulmate was supposed to be a cool thing. Everyone had one. The thing about that though, was that everyone got a different type. There was a pile of symbols, and it took a long time to figure out what they all meant. You got a birthmark with the symbol and a clue to lead you to your person.

 

That was all fine and dandy, but Tanaka really didn't like that he'd be stuck with a platonic soulmate. He was a man of romance, he was meant for love. The little pink diamond on his palm couldn't possibly satisfy him the way a red heart would have. He sighed and rubbed at the mark, hoping to make it change. That wasn't a simple matter, though. Marks almost never changed. You were supposed to accept your fate. Either way, the timer on the counter in the symbol was running out. He'd be meeting his soul mate soon.

 

Three minutes left, and he was sitting on a park bench in a secluded area, surrounded by the quiet sounds of nature. He wasn't sure why he got up so early to take a walk out here, but he figured it was a part of destiny. He scratched at his palm, hoping to make the time go faster. What would his soulmate be like? Hopefully cute at least. Maybe funny? They could be jokesters together. He thought about that nearly every time he looked at his symbol. He checked his phone and groaned. Six in the morning wasn't his preferred meeting time, but fate already didn't seem to care much for him. He stared up at the sky and pondered what their meeting would be like.

 

There was a bit of commotion in the woods in front of him, but he just shrugged it off. Probably a deer that got spooked. Three seconds and a loud of loud rustling and barking later, he was suddenly met with a herd of yipping pomeranians. Okay hopefully the owner of the little rats came soon. He scooped up their leashes quickly before they ran off again and checked his hand. Only a minute left? Well fuck. Maybe he'd have to learn to love these things. He looked around impatiently until there was a loud rustling from where the dogs came. A very flustered and wheezy man with ridiculously long brown hair was standing in front of him. "S-Sorry. I tripped and they got away from me. Thank you for catching them."

 

He bowed and retrieved their leashes, so Tanaka glanced at his hand again. Nope, not this guy. "Don't worry about it. Just try to keep a tighter hold next time." He smiled wryly.

 

The man thanked him once again as he started to leave with a wave. Tanaka was turning to return to the bench when he was suddenly flat on his ass with a very heavy something on his chest. "Shit, sorry! I lost control of my skates, are you okay?"

 

Tanaka groaned softly and looked at his hand. "Well fuck. Nice to meet you, too."

 

The other person gasped and sat up quickly looking at his own palm then grinning brightly. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, nice to meet you! Haha, wow nice haircut I never considered a bald soulmate! Wow you're kinda cute, too. I guess I got really lucky!"

 

Tanaka wheezed softly. "Tanaka Ryuunosuke." He stared up at the other man. "Goddamn you're fucking hot. I think fate fucked up, cause I'm kind of really in love right now, even though you're crushing me."

 

Nishinoya grinned deviously as he scooted back to rest on Tanaka's hips. "So I'm not the only one that wants to make out with a stranger in the middle of a park?"

 

"Hell fucking yeah."

 

When he checked his palm over Nishinoya's shoulder a few minutes later, he broke away from the kiss to gasp. "Shit, it's heart now. We just kicked fate's ass in under five minutes."

 

Nishinoya just giggled and initiated the next kiss with more fervor.

 


	3. Aone/Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college "i was dragged to this club by my friends and they're making me dance and oh god i'm so uncomfortable, but this person is suddenly dancing with me and OH GOD IT'S THE HOT GUY IN MY CLASS" au  
>  **-putsch**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1188403#cmt1188403)

Asahi was not comfortable in stressful social situations. He had a list on his laptop from most to least uncomfortable. The most stressful one was one where he could embarrass himself or anywhere he was in a large crowd because he usually stood out. He liked to look a bit wild because he thought it was cool, but he got judged for that on a daily basis. At least he actually looked the age he was now. High school was rough for him.

 

Anyway, he was in college. He was a full grown adult, and he could do as he pleased. At least, he could when his friends weren't bullying him into going to places like this. A club. Anything would've been better than being dragged out a place with music to destroy his ears and people to make him flustered. He had to stay sober for his test tomorrow, but that meant his drunk friends were even less restrained as they pulled him onto the dance floor. God damn it, Daichi and Suga. Of course they just had to block his exit by grinding up against each other and locking him into the circle of hell. He just awkwardly swayed and tried not to bump into anyone.

 

He was doing a good job of being mostly ignored until he felt someone pressed up against his back. Oh no. Oh god. Was he being hit on? He quickly turned around to see the person dancing silently was the guy he sat in front of in his Tuesday lecture. He'd never forget someone with such piercing eyes and hair as white as a riceball. Asahi stuttered out a weak apology and blushed, "A-Ah, sorry. Am I in your way?"

 

The taller man shook his head and set his hands on Asahi's hips, leading him to an easy rhythm as he set his forehead against the brunette's. "You're tense."

 

Asahi bit his lip and nodded, awkwardly setting his hands on Aone's shoulders. "Sorry. I just... Hah, I'm not good in crowds."

 

Aone breathed out a soft sigh, immediately alerting Asahi to the fact that he'd been drinking. "Me either."

 

They continued like that for a while, quietly dancing and taking in each other's presence. Eventually Asahi got tired and went to sit down, somehow taking Aone with him. The quieter man leaned against him and yawned. "I don't drink often. They brought me out." He gestured to his friends across the room who just waved and gave them a thumbs up.

 

Asahi nodded and pointed to his own friends who were making out against the wall. "They dragged me out... I'd rather be at home reading. I-I mean. I wished that before. I uh... It's fun dancing with you."

 

Aone grinned and tilted his head up to kiss Asahi. Apparently he was the kind of guy who got straight to the point. "We should go back to your place and read. I like stories, too."

 

Asahi cleared his throat and nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah. As long as you're not too... How much did you drink?"

 

Aone chuckled softly and licked his lips. "One beer."

 

That meant he was obviously clear headed when the kiss happened. He was really a bold guy, wow. Asahi just took his hand and pulled him out of the booth. "Let's go then."

 

On the train ride back to his place, nobody sat next to them which made Aone frown a bit, so Asahi leaned into him and smiled reassuringly. He seemed to brighten up a bit at that, and he even swung their hands between them on the walk up to his apartment. Asahi thought he was a pretty cute guy, not at all like the scary one he'd first believed him to be.


	4. Tanaka/Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizard youtuber AU.  
>  **-pastatrap**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1209651#cmt1209651)  
> 

It all started with an innocent comment, really. Noya just thought this guy's lizard was adorable. He'd posted a video of him singing and feeding Pepperonie a birthday meal, so Noya commented, "wow what a cute lil guy! he's bigger than mine!" It was a passing thought, not something he wanted to lead anywhere.

 

Soon enough, though, the guy was commenting back, "woah seriously? nice! pepperonie would be proud!!!"

 

They chatted some more, ocassionally posting videos for each other and updating each other on their lizards lives. Noya still didn't think much of it, other than giving Asa some time in the limelight. One video really got Noya's attention, though. The other boy had taken his lizard for a walk, and the surroundings were familiar. He lived in the same town. What were the chances of that? It had to be fate. Noya immediately asked for his number and planned for them to meet up.

 

A lizard play date wasn't exactly a common thing, so when Noya left his house with Asa in his travelling cage, he was pretty excited. He practically hopped all the way to the park, immediately spreading out the blanket he'd brought. Tanaka was supposed to bring the small fencing to keep them in, and they'd both brought food for their beloved scaly friends. While he was waiting, Noya plopped down on the blanket and pulled Asa out of his cage. "Alright, today's a big day. I want you to be nice and make friends, alright? No more of that cowardly attitude of yours." He gently tapped Asa on the head and grinned. "And most importantly, have fun."

 

Noya tilted his head when he heard some familiar singing. Wow, it really wasn't just for the videos. That was kind of adorable. When he spotted the other boy he nearly lost his cool. He was the most attractive motherfucker he'd ever seen. "Tanaka?"

 

The other boy grinned excitedly and waved, hurrying over and setting Pepperonie down next to him. "Hey! Nishinoya, right? Hah, wow I definitely wasn't expecting such a wild appearance." He got to work setting the gate up in the grass, carefully pulling Pepperonie out of his cage and setting him inside once it was in place. "How's little Asa doing?"

 

Noya chuckled and carefully placed his lizard in the make-shift pen, next to Pepperonie. "I think he pumped himself up for today, he was eating lots of greens before we left."

 

Tanaka grinned and looked him over. "What about you, were you excited for today?"

 

Noya sat up a bit straighter. "Maybe. All I can say is, I definitely wasn't expecting you to be this hot."

 

"Would it be weird to make out in front of the lizards?"

 

"I mean... They're running around having a good time, I don't see why we can't, too."


	5. Asahi/Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is supposed to be a poltergeist haunting Noya, but he's too polite to prank him properly.  
>  **-hapaxlegomenon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1398323#cmt1398323)

Asahi was a ghost. His mission was to haunt people... Probably? Death didn't really come with a manual. All he knew was that a new boy had moved into his former room, and he had to do stuff... At least, that's what he assumed. Asahi wasn't really good at the whole haunting thing. He considered writing on the mirror, but that'd leave smudges. Then he thought about tipping something over, but the boy's room was already a mess as is. He sighed and floated around, considering his options. The worst he'd done so far was make the room a bit colder and generally more depressing. It didn't seem to affect the smaller male because he just put on a blanket whenever it was too cold and hung out with a friend whenever he felt down. Asahi rubbed his face and sighed, making the boy jump as the gust hit his neck. Oops. He floated away quickly to give him some space then cursed himself because that was what he was supposed to be doing. Well he was changing, so... Asahi did what he thought would be embarrassing and flipped his clothes inside out and backwards as he was changing. He was rushing to leave to meet up with his friend Tanaka, so he didn't even check himself in the mirror. With the boy gone, Asahi just plopped down in mid air and floated over to play with the electronics, mostly sapping energy from them. Being a ghost was definitely tough work, Asahi decided.

 

When the living boy returned, Asahi looked away quickly. Just because he was a ghost didn't mean that spying was okay. He'd changed into his pajamas and went to grab the phone that'd been charing. The one that Asahi had been taking energy from. "Oh no. Sorry." He wasn't even sure how long he'd been gone because time was a foreign concept to him now.

 

The last thing Asahi expected was for the boy to look up sharply. "What? Hello is someone there?" Then, under his breath, "Nobody's home right now..."

 

Asahi flailed in midair and wound up accidentally bumping the boy, watching as his hand went right through. "Oh no, frick, I didn't mean to. Sorry."

 

Then the boy looked right at him. "Woah. You're a ghost! Well that explains a lot! Why do you keep turning my computer off?"

 

Asahi threw himself back against the wall, intending to go through it. He didn't expect to hit it like he was a solid mass. "I... You can see me? I don't mean to, it's just so full of energy I kind of... Take some?"

 

Noya grinned and hopped right up to him, attempting to touch him. His hands almost went through, but they mostly just squished his form. "Haha, you're like jelly. Are you trying to do this?"

 

Asahi cleared his throat. "No, I... I can't really control everything very well? Sometimes I can't even touch stuff..."

 

Noya squished him a few more times then hopped back. "Well, hi! I'm Nishinoya Yuu, what's your name?"

 

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. "Azumane Asahi?"

 

"Nice to meet you! Do you live in my room?"

 

"Uh... Yeah, I can't really go much further, other than in the hall..."

 

Noya plopped down on his bed. "That sucks. It must get pretty boring just sitting around and watching me all day."

 

If he was human, Asahi would've blushed. "I don't... Always watch you." He sank to the floor. "I feel weak... Nnn... Can we talk more later?" He started to fade as he looked up at Noya.

 

The boy nodded quickly. "Yeah! See ya later Asahi-san!"

 


	6. Oikawa/Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arranged Marriage AU.  
>  **-minders**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1586739&posted=1#cmt1622067)

Yamaguchi didn't want to get married. Sure, he was a young bachelor who would be forced to tie the knot soon enough, but his wife was the absolute last person he would've picked. In all honesty, he wanted to marry his best friend, Tsukishima Kei, but no one would ever allow that. He just accepted his fate and let everyone else push him towards his bride to be. It was good for his family. They'd get a good reputation. The Oikawas were lovely people, and the family was looking forward to their union. He went through everything in a haze, a bit disappointed that he'd be stuck forever with someone he'd never met yet. On the day of their wedding, he was struck silent by how beautiful she looked. The minute they were alone, though, everything changed. He'd helped her into the back seat of their carriage and looked over at her nervously. "So... Hi?"

 

She turned and glared at him. "We're going to set some ground rules. First of all, I get to go wherever I want, whenever I want. Second, I'm a guy. My parents duped you. If you tell anyone, my grandpa will have you dumped in the nearest river with cement shoes."

 

Yamaguchi just stared in horror. "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry. W-Wait. My parents are expecting grandchildren. What are we going to do?"

 

Oikawa smirked at him. "My sister is going to fill in there. Her husband is a lot like you, weak willed. So she's going to give us all the kids we need." He flopped back and stretched out. "To be honest, they just wanted your family's money and reputation. They've raised me as a girl since I was young because they've had this plan all along."

 

Yamaguchi just sighed and sank down in his seat. "Well, to be honest I don't really like girls anyway, so this is a plus I guess."

 

Oikawa grinned deviously and eyed his husband. "So maybe we actually will consummate our marriage."

 

The taller male swallowed thickly and shrugged. "I mean uh, we've just met, so I don't think it'd be exactly. Well, they'd be expecting us to, but we could not and say we did?"

 

With the way Oikawa was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, he highly doubted that he'd get through the next sixty years of his life without a few scares.


	7. Kuroko/Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where they're both at a café in Tokyo and Kenma very nervously asks Kuroko to stop people-watching-him, it's unnerving.  
>  **-daystodawn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1494835&posted=1#cmt1625651)

Kenma was an observant person. He didn't exactly people watch per se, but he was still always aware of his surroundings. Kenma noticed what others didn't. He knew no one else was paying attention to the boy who was actually people watching, but Kenma ignored it for the most part. He just casually ordered his food and went to sit down. An apple pie and a vanilla milkshake was supposed to calm him down, but with someone staring at him so intensely he was left on edge. About halfway through his meal, he couldn't bear it anymore. He stood walked over to confront the other boy. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but could you stop staring at me?" It took everything he had to keep his voice even with the way he was shaking and starting to sweat.

 

"Oh. Sorry. People don't usually notice," the blue haired stranger replied bluntly.

 

Kenma just shrugged and gave an awkward smile before quickly returning to his seat to play love live one-handed as he finished his meal. As he was nearly finished with his meal, the blue haired boy returned. This time, though. He was sitting across from him and watching him play. Kenma reacted slowly. First, he finished off his food and pushed it back onto the tray to throw away. He didn't acknowledge him as he picked up his phone and held it in front of his face to hide as best as he could in the current circumstances. "Um. Did you want something?"

 

The boy tilted his head and watched him. "Your number, actually. It's surprising to have someone notice me for once. Especially in such a calm manner."

 

Kenma nearly choked on his spit. "I... What? You've just... Been staring at me. It made me uncomfortable?"

 

He smiled gently and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry. I could take you out somewhere to make up for it?"

 

Kenma wheezed softly. "I don't even know your name."

 

The boy held his hand out to shake. "Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a basketball player."

 

Kenma nodded and awkwardly shook the hand. "I could tell. You've got that uh... Keychain on your bag?" He shrugged. "Kozume Kenma. I play volleyball."

 

Kuroko stood and took his tray, dumping it in the trash can then returning quickly to hold hand out to Kenma. "It's nice to meet you, Kozume-kun. What do you like to do for fun?"

 

As Kenma took his hand and directed him to the nearest arcade, he couldn't help but think he'd met someone very strange and... A little bit charming. Definitely cute.


	8. Aone/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale!AU  
> \-- Aone finds an injured woodland sprite who goes by the name of Hinata in his forest.  
>  **-capsoumako**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1238323&posted=1#cmt1634099)

Aone was a simple gatherer. Most people assumed he'd be a huntsman or a lumberjack, but he loved flowers and plants of all kinds. He liked helping his tribe, even if he lived on the outskirts in a small shack. It was easier to tend to his garden with less people around, so he enjoyed it. He stood from the bush he was gathering berries from- something extra energizing for the hunt tomorrow- and started to make his way further out in search of a flower he could give his favorite baker, Asahi. Sometimes he picked something for decoration and other times he picked something he could cook with. He hummed quietly as he moved quietly through the woods, careful not to disturb too much in the soothing atmosphere.

 

Days like this really were the best. He stop in front of a small cave and tilted his head. There was a chance he could find those mushrooms his neighbor, Kenma, enjoyed. It was good to keep the town's spiritualist in a good mood, for everyone's sake. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan of pain. Oh no. Was someone hurt? Maybe it was an animal of some sort. He dropped his basket and crouched down to crawl into the cave, not wanting to accidentally step on the injured thing. He barely made out a face and gently touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

 

The person turned their head and groaned again. "I'm hurt. Please take care of me..." Then they passed out and left Aone to worriedly and carefully pick them up. He held the stranger with one arm while he grabbed the basket with the other. The poor thing was so small... He rushed back to his home and set the injured person in his bed. Okay so... He seemed to have a cut on his stomach area? The side part... He noted that then rushed off to grab Yamaguchi, the healer of their village.

 

"What's wrong Aone? Is someone hurt?" He nodded. "Where are they? Oh, at your house? Alright, are they bleeding?" Another nod. "Alright do you still have those herbs I sent you out to collect yesterday?" Nod. "Good, good. Let me grab a few things, then we can help them."

 

The first thing Yamaguchi said when they got back to the person was, "That's not a human." Aone tilted his head in confusion, so Yamaguchi pointed at his ears. "That's a woodsprite." He gestured to his skin. "He's probably a tree one with his coloring... He's so tan, but maybe he's a flowering bush kind with how orange his hair is?" Yamaguchi rambled on as he got to work patching up the small sprite. He sent Aone out to make something for him to eat once he woke up because there just wasn't enough room in the small bedroom for Aone to be worriedly hovering.

 

Yamaguchi left with a grin and some instructions to care for him, taking the basket to the leader of the hunters in return of the favor Aone had done him the day before. That left Aone with a bowl of soup and a lot of nervous pacing to do. He was startled out of his thoughts for the second time that day when there was a loud shout from his room. He rushed in with the soup and kneeled by the bed. "Are you okay?"

 

The sprite sat up with a high pitched whine. "It huuuuurts."

 

Aone held the soup out and nodded. "This will help. It's medicine... And food?"

 

The sprite grinned and downed it eagerly. "Wow! Thanks! This is tasty. Do all humans make such good food? Haha, and you patched me up, too." He poked at his bandaged wound with a giggle. "What a sweetie!" He ruffled Aone's hair and flopped back, settling into the bed. "Thanks so much."

 

Aone nodded and stared intensely. "Good."

 

He giggled again. "Wow you're not very talkative. What's your name?"

 

"Aone."

 

"Mine's Hinata! I'm a small bush right now, but I'm growing pretty big!" Aone looked him over and shook his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"You're a daylily. Bushes stay small." He tilted his head as he looked them over. "But they're very beautiful."

 

Hinata blushed and laughed nervously. "Hah, wow you sure are a blunt one. Thanks. Do you mind if I stay here overnight? I'll be out of your hair soon enough!"

 

Aone gently took Hinata's hands into his own. "I love plants. You're the best one I've ever met."

 

Hinata let out a screech-like laugh and grinned like an idiot. "Heheheh, you're my savior, so I guess I like you, too." He leaned up and kissed him.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its 4 am and im drunk as fuck in a mcdonalds and you have been watching me trying to eat this burger for 30 minutes” au  
>  **-vellaude**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1283123&posted=1#cmt1634867)

Kuroo worked late. Every day. Except on days off, of course. That meant he had to eat late, too. He'd picked McDonald's because he wanted a big mac right then. He plopped down in a booth and started to eat because it wasn't like he had to rush back home or anything. He looked around and took in his surroundings, sighing at the lack of people. In the corner of the restaurant, though, there was a guy with his face smashed against the table trying to eat his burger like he was a frog or a lizard of some sort. Needless to say, his all-tongue approach wasn't working very well.

 

Kuroo leaned back in his seat and kicked his feet up to rest on the booth opposite of himself. He shook his head and buckled in for the show. The next half hour of his slow meal he watched the guy fall out of the booth, spill his drink a total of three times, and even drop a pickle down his shirt. Eventually he tossed his wrappers in the trash and strutted over to plop down across from the guy. "Need some help?"

 

The stranger glared up at him huffed softly. "No, I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!" He proceeded to drop his fries all over his burger.

 

"Obviously." He snickered to himself. "You've been at this for half an hour and barely even managed to eat half of your meal. If you let me help you, I'll buy you a sundae to celebrate."

 

The stranger looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Hot fudge?"

 

Kuroo nodded and grinned as he picked up the burger and held it to the stranger's mouth. "Yup." He only decided to help out because the guy looked absolutely pitiful... And maybe kind of cute. The way he bit in and munched cheerily was definitely adorable. "So what's your name?"

 

"Oikawa Tooru. I'm kind of famous, you know? I'm a model." He winked at Kuroo who just shook his head and laughed.

 

"Well that's nice. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm an overnight delivery guy. We can't all have flashy jobs." It was just something to tide him over until he found a job he was really interested in.

 

Oikawa smirked at him as he devoured the rest of the burger quickly. "Well right now you're sort cool, helping me out like this and all."

 

Kuroo laughed and shrugged. "Maybe I should put the sundae on your tab since you're so rich."

 

"Well that's just not romantic at all. In fact, it's really rude, Kurocchi!"

 

Kuroo burst out laughing and stuffed some fries into the other's mouth. "You're a little brat, aren't you? You definitely don't deserve any ice cream."

 

They continued back and forth as Oikawa ate, continuing even as they shared the sundae. Eventually they had to go home, though. Oikawa felt himself up then whined as he leaned into Kuroo. "I lost my keys, take me home with you."

 

Kuroo grinned and wrapped an arm around the brunette. "Alright, but don't blame me if I wind up seducing you," he teased with a smirk.

 

"As if Cat-chan!"


	10. Kageyama/Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i thought i was the only one who still enjoyed reading ‘kids’ books but then i saw you in that section picking out books too" au  
>  **-elts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1288499&posted=1#cmt1635635)

Kageyama didn't like children's books okay, he just... Some of the stories were really cute, and they had good morals, and adult books put him to sleep, okay? Kids books were nicer. He looked both ways before carefully sliding into the aisle and looking over the selection. Maybe another Junie B. Jones? Those were always fun. He really related to her on an emotional level. He stopped mid thought when someone else joined him in the aisle, quickly whipping his head to look in their direction. It was. A girl. A small, cute, blonde drop of sunshine. He froze and stared at her.

 

She froze and stared back. They were both caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He clutched the book he was holding and tried to calm his blush. "Uh. Are you... Here for the..." He gestured to the selection in front of him, "Too?"

 

The girl nodded and quickly dashed around him to grab a book covered in stars. "Um. I like this series..." She looked up at him shyly and smiled. "But Junie B. Jones is good, too."

 

Kageyama laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah that one's... Really nice." He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Kageyama Tobio."

 

The girl stared at the hand for what seemed like hours before jerkily reaching out and shaking his hand with vigor. "Yachi Hitoka." Then she pulled her hand back and looked up at him. "It's nice to meet you, Kageyama-san."

 

"Um. K-Kun is fine... Or just no honorific..." He bit his lip and looked down at her. "This book store has a cafe sort of area, but... There's one down the street with these cute little animal cookies."

 

Yachi's face lit up with excitement. "We should go there! Right now! Oh wait, no we need to buy these, first. But! It'll be like... A reading date! Hehe. That sounds like so much fun, Kageyama-kun."

 

The boy nodded and ducked his head. "Yeah." He turned back to the books and cleared his throat. "I guess... It's already stared, Hitoka-chan?"

 

She shrank down and giggled shyly, blushing to the tips of her ears. “Y-Yeah! I guess so. Hehe. It's kind of exciting, meeting someone with something like this in common... And then just going on a spontaneous date! Hah. Wow. Oh! We should exchange emails! Or... Numbers? Do you text or...?”

 

Kageyama tilted his head. “I don't have a phone.”

 

Yachi deflated immediately. She was going to have a long day ahead of her.


	11. Aoyagi/Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we got put together for a group project because no one else chose us as partners but we don't know each other and neither of us wants to be the first to talk" au  
>  **-kiriska**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1244723#cmt1244723)

Kenma didn't do group projects. They weren't his thing. Usually he just got pulled into a group with someone who thought he was smart. This time, though, everyone picked a friend to hang out with instead of going for the smart kids. Kenma looked around the room and spotted the only other person without a partner. He picked up his stuff and walked over to sit down next to him. He nodded silently, and the other boy nodded back. The agreement was made.

 

Kenma pulled out the paper for their assignment and circled the parts he wanted to do, scribbling out a quick "mine" then showing his partner. The slightly shorter boy nodded once more and circled the other parts on his own sheet. Kenma pulled out his phone to check his schedule then showed him a day he had available. The other boy nodded again, then pulled out his own phone to swap info. Kenma named him "Humanities Project Partner" then put his phone away again. They both got out their books and started to work in silence.

 

Near the end of class, Kenma pulled out his phone and texted his classmate his address then waved as he left. The other boy waved back and returned to stuffing his stuff in his bag.

 

The project was going pretty smoothly despite their lack of words, and when the other boy showed up at his house he just bowed and followed him silently back to his room. Kenma was impressed with how well he managed to draw for their poster and gave a small thumbs up. He nodded back and took Kenma's paper full of research to write the important parts around the large posterboard. When they were done, they both wrote their names in a corner and sat back, sighing in relief.

 

Kenma didn't really know what to do next, but the other boy pointed at his game collection. "You have a biking game?"

 

He was shocked by how nice the other boy sounded. "Um. Yeah. Most people think they're hard, but there's a trick to it."

 

Aoyagi nodded and grabbed it. "Can we play?"

 

Kenma perked up immediately. "Yeah."

 

They spent the rest of the day playing, Kenma giving him tips on how to play while Aoyagi explained how it related to actual biking. At the end of the day, Aoyagi yawned quietly and stood up to stretch. "I should go home."

 

Kenma nodded and looked over at the poster. "I'll take this to school." He looked back up at him. "Bye."

 

Aoyagi waved and made his way out.

 

Even though they were done with their project (and aced it), they continued to hang out. Sometimes they talked about what they'd do with their hair, and Kenma always said he was too lazy to redye his. One day Aoyagi took it upon himself to do it for Kenma. The cat-like boy gently touched his hair and sighed. "Thanks." He looked up at Aoyagi then just leaned up and kissed him. "I like you."

 

Aoyagi gave a small smile and touched Kenma's cheek. "Same."


	12. Nitori/Sousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been really terrified of you since the first day of school but about halfway through the year you did something really above-and-beyond nice and now I'm trying to figure out if I've misjudged you" AU  
>  **-niaocat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1273651#cmt1273651)

Nitori was generally a nice person. He helped others when they needed it, tried his best not to judge others, and did all the things a good kid was supposed to do. Sometimes, though... People scared him. There was one particularly large classmate that really set him on edge. His name was Yamazaki Sousuke. Their first meeting wasn't exactly the best. He'd bumped into the other and spilled his drink all over him. Nitori babbled out his apologies as quickly as he could then helped the other clean up and left as fast as possible.

 

Now, though... Nitori was really in a rough spot, and the only person around was Yamazaki. Nitori was surrounded by upperclassmen. They were saying cruel and demeaning things, really scaring him as he was forced further and further back until he was sinking down against the wall. Yamazaki, though, he pulled the leader back and looked down at Nitori like it was nothing. "Are you okay?"

 

He shook his head and looked at the one's bullying him nervously. "I-I ah... Uh..."

 

"We were just talking, calm do-"

 

"Shut up." He dropped the guy and grabbed Nitori's arm. "Let's go."

 

The guys tried to protest, one even tried to grab Nitori to stop him, but Yamazaki just turned right around and socked the guy in the face. He huffed softly then tugged Nitori along faster. "Come on. Before someone else sees." They sprinted away, hiding in Yamazaki's room. "Sheesh, how do you get yourself in these situations?" He shook his head at the younger boy. "If they bother you again, just run here, alright?"

 

Nitori nodded weakly and sank back against the door, panting softly. "Th-Thank you, Yamazaki-san."

 

He tilted his head at the smaller boy. "You can call me Sousuke."

 

"O-Oh! Okay, Sousuke-san."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Nitori Aiichiro, right? I'll call you Ai-kun." He flopped back on his bed and sighed. "We've been roommates this long, and you've just been hiding away the whole time. Try to relax, I don't bite."

 

Nitori nodded sat down at his desk. "Sorry, Sousuke-kun..."

 

"And stop hiding in the library every day. You have a desk here for a reason."

 

Nitori nodded again. "Th-Thank you. Really, so much. You saved me back there."

 

Sousuke smiled and waved his hand at him nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. Just try not to get caught alone by them. I can't be running around all hours of the day because my roommate's missing again."

 

Nitori blushed lightly. "Um. Yeah... Why were you looking for me anyway?"

 

Sousuke pushed himself up to look Nitori in the eye. "I was going to ask you out."

 

"I... Y-You... O-Oh." He thought for a long second then nodded, smiling brightly. "I think I'd like that, Sousuke-kun." Maybe he wasn't such a scary guy after all.


	13. Asahi/Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **-capsoumako**](https://p.dreamwidth.org/650a6d73b06b/-/i.imgur.com/LPG10LL.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2151438#cmt2151438)

Kenma didn't like parties. They were the complete opposite of where he was comfortable. To make things worse he was stuck next to Karasuno's giant ace. He was intimidating and large and really freaking Kenma out. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and play video games and not be where he was at that moment.

 

Asahi wasn't super into parties, but he could usually have fun at them if he tried! He was in the corner, though. Next to Nekoma's setter. He fidgeted nervously and glanced over at the smaller boy. He looked uncomfortable. Oh god how could he help? What should he do? What could he do? He cleared his throat and shifted to look at him directly. "Hi."

 

The blonde jolted and looked up at him, frowning nervously. "H-Hi?"

 

Asahi smiled awkwardly and stuck out his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Azumane Asahi."

 

The smaller of the two delicately gripped his hand and shook, the shake more like a meeting of two fish out of water. They both gripped weakly and just kind of let their hands flop around. "Kozume Kenma."

 

"Ah, yeah. Hinata talks about you a lot..."

 

"Shouyou talks a lot."

 

"...That's true."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Do you play video games?" Kenma asked to break the silence.

 

"...Not really."

 

"..."

 

"Uh! But I could watch you play!"

 

Kenma seemed to relax just a bit and nodded, looking around for a place to sit. There was a loveseat left, so he tugged the taller nerd over and pushed him into the chair. "...You're so big." There wasn't much room left because Asahi was a big buff cheeto puff. Kenma just shrugged and plopped down in his lap, pulling out his psp to start up monster hunter.

 

Asahi blushed and tried to figure out what to do with his hands. Oh god. There was a person in his lap. A living breathing real life person. Fuck. He set his hands on the arms of the chair and tried to stay calm. Relaxed. He looked over Kenma's shoulder and watched him play. "O-Oh. Tanaka's sister has that game..."

Kenma perked up a little and glanced back at him. "How far is she?"

 

"Oh. Uh, I'm not sure. There was a big monster and uh... Hah I kind of did bad at fighting it."

 

"I'm almost done. I'm gonna beat it."

 

"Oh cool! Nice!" The night continued like that, sitting quietly and chatting as Kenma played through the game for the third time.

 

"You're not scary."

 

"Wait you thought I was?"

 

"At first... But I was already uncomfortable, so..."

 

"Um. Well I kind of thought you were scary at first. You just have that uh... Sort of look? I can't tell what you're thinking..."

 

He covered his mouth with his hand and looked away.

 

"Are you... You're laughing at me! Oh my god."

 

"Hehe... Sorry, I can't help it? You're so adorable for someone so big."

 


	14. Kenma/Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [(Kageyama wanting to talk to Kenma and being sooo goddamn awkward about it...)](https://p.dreamwidth.org/50d4db07aa97/-/i.imgur.com/qqbnu0I.png)   
>  **-doxian**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2099470#cmt2099470)

Kageyama needed to know about this guy's setting. He was so well connected with his team. He was obviously the star player because his whole team adored him. It wasn't fair, why couldn't Kageyama be socially awkward and adored by his team despite it? What made this Kozume kid so special? Hell, even Hinata loved the kid. He glared intensely at the back of his head and frowned. How could he approach him without him running away?

 

Suga walked up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Kageyama, you're being scary again." He laughed and ruffled his kouhai's hair. "Just go up and say hi and stop thinking so hard."

 

Kageyama deflated a bit and dropped his crossed arms. "Okay." He marched over and stopped in from of Nekoma's setter. "Hi."

 

Kozume's eyes widened as he looked up from his game. "Hello?" His face showed flat out terror because Kageyama was somehow still intimidating without trying.

 

"Why does everyone on your team love you?"

 

"...They're weird."

 

Kageyama groaned and covered his face. "That's not helpful! I need to be a good setter, so I need to get my team to... You know, do what yours does! How are you so good at it?"

 

Kenma stared at him like he just said Mother 3 was being released tomorrow. "You're the genius setter... I just have a team with solid receives to back me up."

 

"No there's gotta be something else. You keep winning!"

 

Kenma shrugged helplessly. "Kuroo does this weird chant before every game, and I guess they all got brainwashed. It's weird. I don't know. Can I go now?"

 

Kageyama frowned intensely. "Let's hang out sometime. Actually, how about right now? There's no more practice, and we don't have school."

 

Kenma stared at him in disbelief. "I... What? There's... I can't; they're releasing a new game, and I have to-"

 

Kageyama nodded. "I'll go stand in line with you. We can talk."

 

"You're- Are you- I. Okay?" He tugged his hood up. "L-Let's go then..."

 

He followed after the other setter and frowned about how uptight he was. "Hey, what's wrong? We're going to get your game, aren't we? Shouldn't that be exciting? You're always playing something when we're not practicing."

 

Kenma jumped a bit and looked over at him in shock. "Yeah um... It'll be fun when I'm playing it, I just..."

 

"What? Is something wrong?"

 

"Uh... You see... Well..."

 

"Wait is it me? You're all tense and stuff 'cause I'm here? Alright, fine. How about I buy it for you as a peace offering?"

 

Kenma immediately lit up. "You'd do that?"

 

"Sure. Just tell me about your setting and stuff."

 

"Okay! Um. But. I was going to pick up some other stuff, too..."

 

"Sure, as long as I have enough. I spend all my allowance on volleyball, so I usually end up with a big buildup of money and splurge on really nice kneepads or something."

 

"Oh. Um. Still, thank you very much."

 


	15. Tanaka/Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **-simpleruser ******](http://imgur.com/a/CTE45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2028814#cmt2028814)

"Oi! What's wrong with you two? You'll never get a girlfriend if you just act like that!"

 

"But coach we didn't mean to, it just happened!" Tanaka whined.

 

Ukai shook his head at them and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze steady as he glared at the second years. "Real men would never look up a woman's skirt, even given the opportunity! You have to resist temptation until you're allowed that luxury by someone special to you!"

 

Tanaka wrapped his arm around Noya's shoulders and gave him a serious look. "What do you think, Noya-san? Are we real men?"

 

He hummed in thought as his eyebrows creased then slammed his fist into his hand. "We've never been confessed to! This has to be why! We need to become better men! Let's go, Ryuu!"

\------

 

"Wait, Noya-san, how is looking at each other half naked going to help us become better men?"

 

"It's like he said, we won't have to resist temptation if we get that luxury from someone special!"

 

"Still, I'm not sure if I wanna take my clothes off... I wanted my first time to be special," Tanaka said while crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

"Aw, come on Ryuu. It's for the greater good! We'll be real men!"

 

"Fine, fine, but you better take responsibility, Noya-san," Tanaka said as he pulled his pants off and flopped back to sit on the bed. "Alright, c'mon, your turn."

 

"Yeah! Here we go!" He hopped out of his own pants and struck a triumphant pose with his hands on his hips and a giant smile on his face.

 

Tanaka just frowned at him. "This doesn't feel any different than normal. We see each other like this all the time because of practice and when it's way too hot."

 

Noya deflated and dropped to his knees, his hands on the ground to support him as he stared at the floor. "You're right..." He looked up at Tanaka sharply. "Then we have to go further!"

 

Tanaka gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "You can't mean...?"

 

Noya nodded gravely as he stood. "I do mean."

 

Tanaka touched his hand to his chest. "But Noya-san, that's indecent."

 

He clenched his fist and nodded in understanding. "I know, Ryuu, but we have to, if we're going to be real men."

 

Tanaka nodded back and stood, hands on his hips. "If that's what it takes... On the count of three?"

 

"Yeah. One. Two. Three." They both shoved their boxers down and wound up staring at each others completely nude bodies. "...You have a b-"

 

"Little bro, I'm home!"

 

"Shit, hurry and get dressed!"


	16. Imaizumi/Onoda/Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where they all live in a two-bedroom apartment together. Imaizumi and Naruko are already dating and Onoda is their roommate. Onoda leaves for an extended period of time, and Naruko and Imaizumi realize that they cannot function as adults without him.  
>  **-blueminuet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter's prompt.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2576398#cmt2576398)

It starts with the paper towels. They run out, and neither of them knows what to do in the middle of their pasta night feast, so they panic and use the hand towels. They run out of towels a week later and almost ruin the apartment complex's laundry room trying to clean them. They call Teshima for help on how to actually use the machines but wind up turning all of their whites various shades of blue and red. They didn't think they needed to sort anything beforehand, which was an oversight on Teshima's part. He'd assumed they had at least a sliver of common sense between the two of them.

 

Things went smoothly for another two days until Love Hime came on and both boys turned to yell for Onoda to come watch it with them. They both stopped mid-yell and shrank down a bit into the couch.

 

"Oh yeah," Naruko sighed.

 

Imaizumi frowned and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "We can still watch it together..."

 

He looked up at him with a pout. "It's not the same, and you know it."

 

The taller of the two just shrugged and stood. "I'll go make us something to eat..."

 

Naruko groaned and flopped over on the couch. "You suck at cooking."

 

"Whatever. We can't order a lot of takeout on our budget, especially if you want to stay in shape." He opened the refridgerator and froze. "We're out of food." The light in the kitchen went out as he spoke. "God damn it, again? On- Right. Where does he keep those?"

 

Naruko popped into the kitchen. "I think in the cabinet?" He dropped to his knees to dig through it and whined when he found empty boxes. "Great."

 

Imaizumi crossed his arms and looked out the window. "It looks like... I mean, we don't have a choice. We have to go shopping."

 

Naruko ran a hand through his hair and looked up at him. "But I can't. I have that interview today, remember?"

 

"Ugh. Yeah, okay. I guess just... Keep your phone close in case I need to ask you something?"

 

Naruko laughed and hopped up to ruffle his boyfriend's hair. "Of course! Good luck, babe."

 

Thirty texts, two phone calls, and a loud of nervous fidgeting later, Imaizumi was back.

 

"I GOT EVERYTHING WE COULD POSSIBLY NEED."

 

"Great! Can you toss me the toilet paper."

 

"...I'll be right back, babe, sit tight."

 

"Oh my god, hurry up, hotshot! I have the interview!"

 

"I'm going!"

 

\-------------

 

When Onoda came back after his month-long training session in the mountains, he was practically tackled into a hug by Naruko. "Never leave again! Ever! We want you to live with us always."

 

Imaizumi tugged Onoda upright from his slouched position against the wall. "You didn't even let him put his stuff down, god, he'll never say yes to our question if you manhandle him like that!" he said while manhandling him into an aggressive, pouty hug from behind.

 

Onoda laughed nervously and squirmed between the two of them. "Um. I was only gone a month..."

 

Naruko hugged him tighter and rubbed his face against Onoda's shoulder. "Way too long! We need you here! You're the frame to our wheels!"

 

Imaizumi pressed his face into Onoda's neck on the opposite side of Naruko. "We want you to be our boyfriend."

 

Onoda blushed and slid down out of the grasp, quickly slipping away to hold his hands up to them, laughing as he backed up. "Woah, what? But you two are already dating! And besides, I'd just get in the way! You definitely don't need someone li-"

 

"No!" Naruko hugged him and twirled him around. "We need you! Just the way you are! We can't function without you. We can roll a little ways, but we need you to support us! You're the best at adult-ing!"

 

Imaizumi huffed. "You make that sound like we're just using him. We also... Really like you. We just didn't notice until you were gone because... Well you've always been here. It was natural."

 

Onoda teared up and rubbed at his eyes. "Really? You... Ah, wow. I really like you two, too. Heh... I was really lonely without you guys around." He reached out for Imaizumi to join their embrace. "I'd love to go out with you."

 

Naruko tugged him down to pepper his face in kisses while Imaizumi returned to his place, hugging him like a needy child. "G-Guys! I still need to unpack! And make dinner!"

 

Naruko screeched and jumped for joy. "Yes! Your cooking is the best!" He grabbed his bags then dashed to his and Iwaizumi's room to start stuffing clothes in where they'd fit. Without Onoda to fold everything, they'd resorted to a systemless mess.

 

Imaizumi took his absence as the perfect opportunity to pull Onoda into a long kiss before tugging him to the kitchen. "I'll... Help you cook... We've both um... Started learning a bit how to take care of ourselves? You won't have to work so hard anymore..."

 

Onoda giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I never considered it work. I just wanted you guys to focus on what's important. A few chores never hurt anyone."

 

Imaizumi nodded earnestly. "That's why we're going to help now."

 

He smiled shyly down at the counter as he fiddled with his hands. "Thank y-"

 

Naruko cut him off by hopping into the kitchen and pulling him into a heated kiss. "Hah! I beat you to it!"

 

Imaizumi smirked back at him. "No you didn't."

 

Onoda just touched his lips in a daze as he stared at the two. Oh god was he in for it now.


End file.
